


Late Nights

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “Good morning, jagi!” he exclaimed, way too chipper for three in the morning, completely ignoring what she had said. “Do you want to go get food with me?”





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> request: “For the prompt thing (if you’re still taking them): I gave you my soul” with Seungjun? That is, if you’re taking KNK requests,,,” -anon
> 
> -Admin Mari

Her eyes opened wearily, blinking slowly to rid the sleep from her system, unfortunately. (Y/n) rolled over to glance at the alarm clock that read 2:53 AM and sighed before turning her attention to the reason she had awoken at the ungodly hour. Her phone was buzzing like the world was ending.

She reached over and held the phone up to see, narrowing her eyes at the brightness of the screen.

“Oh my god,” she said, only semi annoyed at who was calling, “Seungjun someone better be dying.”

“Good morning, jagi!” he exclaimed, way too chipper for three in the morning, completely ignoring what she had said. “Do you want to go get food with me?”

“No, I want to sleep,” she stated simply, already feeling herself drifting off again.

“But baby,” he whined. He continued to complain and beg for her to go with him for a good five minutes before she finally gave in. “Okay good because I’m waiting outside so can you let me in?”

“I-” She pulled her phone away from her ear for a moment and thought about her life decisions leading up to this point in time. Then she hung up. Nevertheless, she threw the comforter off of her body and trudged to the front door and pulled it open. And of course, the tall silhouette of her boyfriend was leaning against her door frame.

She flicked the porch light on and suddenly they were bathed in the harsh artificial light. He tilted his head to the side and smiled broadly at her tired expression, She smiled a little in return and rubbed at her eyes as she pulled the door open further to let him in.

Once he had crossed the threshold and closed the door, he immediately wrapped her up in his arms from behind.

“Seungjun, I have to change,” (Y/n) mumbled.

“You look fine, just throw a hoodie on and we can go,” he said, words muffled by her hair as he buried his nose in it.

She sighed and shuffled with him into her bedroom. He let go of her long enough for her to grab a jacket from her closet and then he immediately clung to her again.

“You’re too slow,” he whined.

“You’re too tall,” she mocked.

Then, just to take it one step further, he lifted her up by the waist, which she squeaked at, and rushed back to the entryway. She rolled her eyes and put her shoes on as he practically ran out the door. Grabbing her wallet and keys, she shut the door and locked it before following Seungjun.

He took her hand in his and pulled her close as they walked a few blocks to a nearby fast food restaurant. He held the door open for her and had her go sit before going up to order. Normally she would have argued with him about payment but all she wanted at the moment was to sit down.

The entire place was deserted and only the radio could be heard in the background. Picking a booth near the back, she crawled into one side and crossed her arms on the table before laying her head on them. She closed her eyes and only cracked them open when she heard Seungjun’s footsteps as he approached. He set a tray piled with various items from the menu down and slid into the same side as her.

(Y/n) slowly sat up and leaned her back against the window to her left and swung her legs up onto Seungjun’s lap. He only responded by placing a hand on her furthermost leg and handing her a milkshake. She grasped the cup with two hands and took a sip from the straw, and when she looked up again, Seungjun was giggling at her.

“You’re so cute,” His words spilled out in between bouts of laughter as he tried to stifle the noise with his hands. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the late night or maybe her body was coping with the lack of sleep but (Y/n) found herself giggling uncontrollably as well.

When they had quieted down Seungjun began unwrapping some of the food and munching on it, a smile on his face the entire time. (Y/n) continuously took sips of her drink as she looked around the restaurant which could have been mistaken for a ghost town, now that even the employee had disappeared to the back. Outside was no better as she looked out the windows on either side and watched as the stop lights switched colors without any cars passing through the intersection.

“It’s like we’re the only ones left in the world,” she thought aloud. Seungjun paused just before taking another bite and looked around. “This feels like the plot of a really cheesy drama.”

Placing the food back onto the tray, he turned to look at her. His face was serious and he watched her for a moment as she drank more of her shake. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Even with no witnesses, I promise to love you forever.”

(Y/n) choked on her drink as she began laughing hysterically. She hastily put her milkshake on the table as she doubled over and clutched her stomach as she laughed and coughed. Seungjun, however, kept his composure, even though he had to shift his jaw a couple times to suppress a smile.

“I gave you my soul and this is how you repay me?” he asked, rising laughter causing him to speak slowly to sound stern.

“Shut the fuck up!” she exclaimed as tears started to leak out of her eyes. She was slightly out of breath from her cackling and when she shoved his shoulder, his facade shattered and he began laughing as well. He ended up putting his head on the table with the force of his laughter and he moved the tray in the process, almost knocking it and all the food onto the floor.

They both scrambled to save everything and when it was all secure they began laughing again.

“Were you trying to kill me?” (Y/n) asked as her full-blown laughter dwindled to a few chuckles here and there.

“I wanted to see if I could get milkshake to come out of your nose!” he replied after a minute.

“You almost succeeded. Except now I’m pretty sure it’s in my lungs.” She coughed and he gently patted her back.

“I’ll give you the Heimlich if you need it.”

“Thanks. I think I’m good, though.

The two fell into a comfortable silence soon after and Seungjun returned to eating the food in front of him.

(Y/n) shifted and pulled her legs off of his lap in favor of curling into his side, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He threw his arm onto the back of the booth and finished eating quickly.

He leaned back and tilted his head until it was resting against hers. When he looked over he noticed her eyes had shut and her breathing had slowed significantly. He pushed some of her hair out of her face before looking over his other shoulder at the clock above the condiments station. It was almost four in the morning.

Seungjun untangled himself from her slowly and got up to throw the trash away, then returned to her and slowly lifted her out of the booth. She opened her eyes at the movement and began to sleepily protest that she could walk. He put her down as they reached the exit and he opened the door for her once more.

The girl walked all of about ten steps before she stumbled and Seungjun caught her. He forced her to stop and lowered himself in front of her.

“Here, get on my back.”

She shook her head, trying to seem completely awake.

“(Y/n),” he called.

“Fine.” She sighed and climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her legs in place.

He began walking back to her apartment and after a moment he felt her grip slacken and her head rest against his back. Seungjun laughed and adjusted her a little before continuing.

As he stood in front of her front door he reached back and managed to snag the keys from her jacket pocket. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, quietly shutting it behind him and taking off his shoes. He walked her back to the bedroom and carefully laid her down on the bed.

(Y/n) was completely out. She hadn’t woken since he gave her the piggyback ride and even as he put her down, she didn’t do so much as twitch. Seungjun arranged her on the bed and tucked her in after gently removing her shoes and pulling her wallet out of her pocket, which he set on the bedside table.

He sighed and kissed her forehead before going to leave. However, (Y/n)’s fingers had curled around his wrist in her sleep. He tried to pry her hand off but she maintained an iron grip.

“I’m not going to fit,” he said, even as he clambered into the bed beside her. Seungjun pulled her closer and buried his face into her hair as he closed his eyes. “Good night, jagi,” he murmured.

The two ended up sleeping in until noon the next day.

“Never again,” (Y/n) told him when he awoke.

He simply smiled at her and pecked her lips.

“But there’s this new 24-hour restaurant opening up next week and it’s supposed to be really good.”


End file.
